


Loathing

by FadedScream



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flirting, Hate, Hate Sex, Poor Bucky, Rivalry, Rude Bucky Barnes, Sam Likes to Be Mean, Sam Wilson is So Done, Seer, Teasing, Telepath, bad sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FadedScream/pseuds/FadedScream
Summary: Ever since she turned 11, Servaria Collins has had visions of the future and psychic abilities. Sometimes visions come to her out of the blue and can send her whole world spiraling down a path of the web of possibilities she never considered. And that is exactly what happened.





	1. The Shot

Servaria was enjoying a nice afternoon with a few girlfriends. Anastasia was telling them about how she landed a gig at one of the big parks nearby. Mackenzie was checking out a waiter at the outdoor café they were at, and Maggie was doodling in her sketchbook while nodding along to the song. It was a normal afternoon, the girls wanting to spend as much time together until Ana and Maggie went back to Washington for Thanksgiving and Christmas.  
The ocean of thoughts from people walking by was a dim buzz.  
And then it felt like cotton was getting stuffed into her ears. To anyone else, it looked like her eyes glazed over as she spaced out, but that was far from the truth.  
The world darkened, and then in a flash of bright light, she was standing in front of s school. Her surroundings all had a reddish tint, and things were fuzzy. What was the purpose of this?  
Then she heard it. A boy yelled, and a gunshot rang out. There had been a group of teens talking happily. One had been shot. The boy that had cried out called a name. Peter. Letting the vision take control, Servaria was in another setting, brought on by another flash of light. There was a very large group of people gathered around a gravestone. She sought out their faces. Teens, the two that had been with the boy who had been shot, an older woman who was crying, a shorter, pudgy man holding her. And then her breath caught. The Avengers. All of them.  
Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Thor, Loki, Bucky Barnes, Vision, Wanda Maximoff, Cornell Rhodes, Bruce Banner, Sam Wilson.  
She weaved through the crowd to see who had died.  
The gravestone read: Peter B. Parker, Beloved Son, and Nephew, Spider-Man, Avenger.  
"No..." The word left her in a breath. And then she took control, willing herself back to the front of the school. As soon as it was clear enough to move, she ran to the teens, time slowing down. Peter clapped his hand on his friend's shoulder, laughing at something. He looked so carefree. An then, as she watched, a little red dot appeared on his chest. His friend called his name, and there was a "boom" as a bullet was fired. Take me back a minute before it happened.  
Time rewound and stopped. Servaria walked around, trying to figure out where she was. But she found something just as important. A date and time. 5:21. Three hours from the current time. After that, she found a map, and a plan started forming. She had three hours to get ahold of Iron Man, convince him of the danger, and high-tail it to Peter Parker aka Spider-Man. Easy. Hopefully.  
The vision let her go, and she took in a sharp breath, the concerned faces of her friends staring back at her.  
"What was it?" Mackenzie asked.  
"I have to stop a murder."  
-  
It took an hour of precious time, but she had successfully gotten so annoying to Stark that he answered.  
"Sorry, no one's ho-"  
"Peter Parker is going to be killed in about two hours."  
"What?"  
"Someone is going to shoot Peter Parker in the heart in two hours, a wound that he will die from. He was in front of a school, leaving from a club with two other people. They were walking towards the sidewalk to leave, and he laughed having just been told a joke. A little red dot appeared on his chest, and then he was shot, and died when he hit the ground."  
"Why are you talking in past tense? What happened?" He demanded.  
She sighed, marching towards her motorcycle. "I saw it. I see things, the future. And I saw the death of Spider-Man."  
There was a sharp intake of breath, and a soft "Tony".  
She slung a leg over the seat of her bike and pulled on her black helmet. "I'm going to stop it, and if you helped, I think both Parker and I should survive," she muttered, thinking of the fifteen branches that came from her intervening. In two, they both died. In three, she died but he survived. In four, he died and she survived. In three they both survived, and in the last, she survived but went into a coma she never woke from. "You have two hours." The phone beeped as she hung up.  
Turning on the bike, she let it warm up for a minute before speeding away from the curb and heading in the direction of a teenage boy with his life hanging in the balance.  
-  
She desperately checked her watch, stuck in traffic.  
5:18  
Three minutes.  
Thankfully, there were no futures where she killed or injured anyone after driving on the sidewalk. The teens were in sight with fifty seconds left until the shot. He laughed, she jumped off the bike. His hand landed on his friend's shoulder, and she threw her helmet to the ground. People gasped, "Iron Man" being whispered as the sound of thrusters could be heard. She sprinted to Peter and saw the red dot disappear as it transferred to her back. His eyes widened, and Servaria faintly heard someone yell "Kid!".  
Then she felt it. A burning sensation in her abdomen. The boy reached for her. Her mouth fell open and she saw the ground rushing towards her, and then nothing.  
-  
Beep. Beep. Beep.  
The steady rhythm of a heart monitor was her greeting from the darkness of being unconscious.  
As soon as she was able to start thinking, the voices rushed in.  
"Why did she do that?"  
"How did she know?"  
"Is she dangerous?"  
"Who is she?"  
Her eyes opened to see seven people gathered in the small, white hospital-like room. "I guess this means no coma? I didn't die? What about the kid?"  
Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff, Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes, a doctor, Bruce Banner, and Wanda Maximoff. They all stared at her, expressions varying from confusion to suspicion.  
"You got shot," Steve said.  
"Mhm. Felt great," she snarked back. "Where's the kid. Is this one where he lived?"  
His brow furrowed. "Peter's fine, just shaken."  
She licked her lips, laughing drily to herself and leaning her head back. Their thoughts were getting annoying, but since they were all directed at her specifically, it was too much to block out.  
"She shouldn't be here. However, she knew... it can't be good. She might be linked with HYDRA. One of their toys."  
The string of thoughts came from the person currently glaring at her. Bucky Barnes.  
"Stop it. 'm no one's toy."  
"Mind reader." He spat the two words out like they carried a bad taste.  
The other's looked at her with renewed suspicion. "You can hear everything we are thinking?" Tony asked.  
Servaria nodded, wincing. "You're making it hard not to hear. You all think too loud." She let herself go, and float down several paths. Asking to go home meant trouble. They would try and keep her here. But not trying to leave meant she had the possibility to have a family. Something she hadn't had since she was dropped off at the orphanage when she was three. It meant friends. And fighting. Her brow furrowed. Lot's of fighting.  
Her eyes snapped open.  
"What- what was that?" Tony asked.  
"Weighing my options."  
"Yeah, and what would those be?" Bucky said, lip curled.  
"Well, I could show you but you don't seem open to it." It was true. His whole stance radiated "stay out".  
His eyes narrowed.  
"You said you see things. That you saw Peter dying," Tony started. "What does that mean?"  
"I see futures. Infinite, confusing, futures. Sometimes visions come to me, but I can follow each strand. I could. but each timeline that I do, I end up getting paranoid and no one's happy."  
She watched them process this, but then something clicked in Natasha. "Who are you?"  
"Servaria Collins. Orphan, telepath, foreseer. When can I get out of this bed?"  
The doctor smiled, "I want to keep you for about two weeks to make sure it's healing correctly. then we need to see about physical therapy."  
She threw her head back, sighing, then wincing when it hurt.  
"Shoulda thought about that before you jumped in front of a bullet," Bucky sneered. His arms were crossed, and she took a moment to look him over. He was in a black tank top, silver arm on top of the flesh one.  
"The only alternative, one-armed-wonder, was Parker dying."  
He gave Servaria one of the nastiest looks imaginable before stalking out of the room.  
This is gonna be fun.


	2. Welcome In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Servaria reflects on her time with new friends, bonds with Wanda, and gets a new home.

Two weeks. Fourteen days of being stuck in bed, on constant watch by either a doctor or an Avenger. If it was the latter, getting pressed for every detail she knew about her powers.  
Fourteen days of seeing Bucky Barnes watch her with narrowed eyes, trying to see if she was a threat to his family.  
But while the two weeks had greatened the divide between Servaria and Bucky, she had also gained several friends. Loki, Sam, and Wanda all gravitated towards her. Loki would come in and read or complain about the people he was forced to stay with. How Thor was irritating him, or how Tony constantly tortured him because if the god stepped out of line once, he was going to be thrown in a hole. He also asked for help clearing his memories up after the mess of New York. It turned out that not only had he been tortured beforehand both mentally and physically, but he had had his memories toyed with, changed to make it appear that Thor was the bad guy and that Earth would only thrive under his rule.  
Sam liked that she didn't know his jokes and he could also talk about his friends to her. He would bring in various foods that he had cooked, and always demanded critique. Sam was very laid back and brought stuff to keep her occupied. He had told her, jokingly, that when she was finally able to leave he would have to stop by her house every day to vent. They had fallen into a short, awkward silence. It had become almost normal for her to be there, and she had been only recently allowed to go on walks around the Avengers compound, much to Bucky's irritation. Something that had been on her mind the entire time was she didn't want to leave. She had clicked with Loki, Sam, and Wanda so fast, and she wasn't ready to go. In all of the timelines she stayed, it was someone else that suggested it, though the person varied. But there were few that she didn't stay. It was just a matter of waiting.  
Wanda came in several times a day, confiding to Servaria about her relationship with Vision, or asking for advice on outfits. Wanda was also the only one who was alright with Servaria hearing her thoughts. She had nothing to hide and had also expressed her enthusiasm at the prospect of the seer staying. The woman was fascinated with Servaria's ability to see the future, and so she agreed to show her one of her favorite possibilities.  
They sat on the hospital bed, Wanda grinning from ear to ear. Silently, Servaria offered her hand, which the other woman took. Closing her eyes, she surrendered herself to the timelines. Searching, she found the one she wanted. There was a flash of light, and the two women were standing in the Avenger's screening room. Like usual, it was somewhat blurry with a red tint.  
Wanda gasped, looking around. Their hands were still together, and the blonde woman dragged the brunette behind her closer to the group of people. Wanda, Vision, Sam, Servaria, and Loki were all sitting together, Vision whispering questions. Steve, Natasha, Bucky, Thor, Tony, and Bruce were all together, apart from the other five.  
The actual movie was boring, but it was just the prospect of being able to do this stuff with friends.  
There was a sudden snort of laughter, and the pair looked over to see vision Wanda sprawled across vision Servaria. There was popcorn all over, and the blondes head was on Loki's lap, the dark-haired man smirking. Over with the other group, Bucky scowled.  
With another bright flash of light, they were back in the room. Wanda burst out laughing.  
"That was so cool!"  
Servaria grinned, her bright blue eyes growing watery. She'd never had someone actually want to experience a timeline with her. Of course, there had been a few times when someone had been touching her while a vision came, but they got mad at her like she tried to do it.  
Wanda carefully wrapped her arms around the other woman and made sure to avoid the stitches. "Thank you for showing me." After pulling away, she saw the tears rolling down Servaria's cheeks with a big smile. "Don't cry, Vari."  
She wiped the tears away on the sleeve of her sweatshirt and glanced over at the window that looked out into the hall. Standing on the other side was Bucky, arms crossed and scowling, just how he had in the timeline.  
The grumbling of his mind was quiet now since she had been able to get used to it.  
"I want to ask Tony and Steve if you can stay," Wanda said quietly, glancing at the man outside like he might hear.  
Again, tears came to Servaria's eyes, and the two women embraced a second time. They stayed like that, and the only thoughts around her were Wanda's. She was scared that the three leaders would say no, and her best friend would have to leave. Or that if she did stay, they would want to test stuff on her.  
The door opened, and Helen Cho, the doctor from the first day came in. They had this advanced tech (of which she had no idea how it worked) that made sure she would be healed faster than normal, so instead of a few months of healing, it would only be a few more weeks.  
They went through the normal exam, and by the end, Helen was satisfied with what she saw and said that it was time she get out of the dreary room. For good.  
Wanda cast a wary look at her friend, then requested Sam and Loki be called in, and then Steve, Tony, and Natasha a little later.  
Not even five minutes later, and Sam was grinning, loving the idea that he hadn't voiced before, but had thought about. Loki was more controlled but showed his approval by sitting on the bed behind her, braiding her hair. When he was finished and liked his work, he requested a hair tie from Wanda to make sure it didn't come undone.  
"I wouldn't mind you staying. You're like a cute little pet that can turn feisty in a heartbeat," Loki commented.  
She frowned. "Good to know I am like a cat."  
"Good kitty," Sam teased.  
Servaria snapped at him, a grin creeping onto her face. She had a feeling that nickname was going to end up sticking.  
The door opened, and four people walked in. The three that had been asked, and Bucky. He still looked pissed.  
Servaria tried her best to not mirror his look.   
"We want her to stay," Wanda blurted.  
Natasha and Steve had twin looks of "I knew this was coming" where Tony looked somewhat surprised.  
"Why?" Bucky snapped. "You want someone who can dig into our minds in our house?"  
"You got something to hide?" Sam asked him.  
"I don't want someone in my head!"  
"Buck... I don't think she's going to try anything..." Steve said.  
Multiple sets of eyes turned towards her.  
Her hands flew up in the air in an "I surrender" motion. "I don't poke around or try and listen unless they tell me it's fine."  
"Well, we don't have any rooms cleared out or set up," Tony said thoughtfully.  
"She can stay with me," Wanda volunteered.  
"She can stay with Barnes," Sam said at the same time, a grin plastered on his face.  
"Hell no!" Bucky and Servaria snapped, turning to glare at each other.  
"Okay, well I guess you can stay with witchy for now. It'll take less than a few days."  
The three bosses left, Sam going with. Loki said he needed to check on Thor, and Wanda went to get the room ready while Bucky stood watching as the blonde tried to get out of bed without wincing. Once she was up, he walked forwards, backing her into the wall. He towered over her, at least half a foot taller. She glared up at him.  
He bent his head down to her ear. "Stay. Out," he hissed.  
"Or what?"  
"Or it'll be the last thing you ever do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally like this chapter. I love the idea of Loki being sweet. I also believe that in the Avengers, Loki had been tortured, as in the beginning he shows signs of fatigue that no one else is able to bring upon him, and looks like he's been through hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope people like it. But oh well.


End file.
